Doctor Who? Or, why Loki didn't take over the world
by Queen of the Rings
Summary: The Doctor has lost everything, and has returned to Earth during the Battle of New York. It's safe to say, he was quite annoyed.


The Battle of New York was going full blast, before an ear-piercing screech blasted through speakers, microphones, phones, comms, anything that could transmit sound. Everything stopped as the first notes of "Under Pressure" was being played.

"JARVIS, what's happening?" Tony Stark asked from his Iron Man suit.

"I don't know, Sir," came the baffling reply. Tony looked around, before spotting a man sitting outside what looked like an old Police Phone Box - British, no less - on _top_ of Stark Tower. He was _sure_ that that hadn't been there before. The grey-haired man was playing his guitar softly before he stopped, seeing that he had drawn the attention of, well, pretty much everyone.

"I see I've caught your attention," he said, his Scottish voice emanating from various speakers. "Now I was having a bad day, or well, _days_. I've lost my wife, my closest friend, and my home, and I return to see turmoil. First question, _who_ in the world are _you_, and what are you _doing_?" he demanded, pointing at Loki.

"Loki of Asgard," he replied derisively. "And who are you, little mortal?" The old man sneered.

"I am the Oncoming Storm. _Why_ are you trying to take over _my_ planet?" the Oncoming Storm asked.

"_Your_ planet?" Loki asked with a sneer.

"My planet," the older man returned impassively.

"What makes it so?" the god queried.

"I walk it's ground, I breathe it's air. I befriend it's people and ask nothing of them but that they leave me in peace to do what I do. So _leave_," he snapped.

"And why should I?" Loki questioned, genuinely curious.

"Earth is protected."

"And by whom?" Loki demanded.

"By me."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it," Loki taunted. The Oncoming Storm stood up, and no matter how odd his magician-ish clothes looked, they suited him, and the aura of danger which enveloped him.

"Asgardians," he sneered. "So narrow-minded that they forget to think outside their little bubble of 'Nine Realms'. You are in a deep, deep dark _pit_ of trouble unless you do what I say. Leave this planet. Take your armies and go home with your tail between your legs, beggig for forgiveness. Because, _Loki of Asgard_, there are good people on this planet. And you are going to kill them, and I will not stand for it. So _run away_."

"And what gives you the right to order me around?" Loki snapped. The grey-haired man gave a snort of derision.

"I do. I am the Oncoming Storm. I am the Imp of the Pandorica, the Predator of the Daleks, the Beast of Trenzalore. I am the Doctor, from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterbouros. I am the Last of the Time Lords. That's what gives me the right. I have protected Earth and the people on it since the world began, and I am not going to stop, not now, not ever."

"The Last of the Time Lords?" Loki asked softly.

"The last," the Doctor confirmed. "Gallifrey is gone, destroyed in the Last Great Time War. My people _begged_ for the Asgardians to come to our aid, as the Dalek fleets closed in around us. Your Allfather ignored them. There was no other choice, no other way to end it. I used the Moment, and Gallifrey was gone, trapped in a single instant of time. No way in, no way out. So it's just me now. I left, I ran away into the stars, never looking back, and I came to Earth, and made it my home. Oh, I have been hunted by Torchwood, but that was Queen Victoria for you. And I still travel, and I guard the Earth. I protect it from Cybermen and Sycorax, Slitheen and Adipose and Racnoss and Daleks and so many more. And there have been hundreds, if not thousands of attempts to take the Earth, destroy the Earth, whatever. And none of them have succeeded. Not one. And I'm not about to break my streak now, so _go away_."

And Loki left. The Doctor vanished, as did his blue police box, and most records of his involvement and dramatic speech were erased.

But hidden deep in JARVIS' code was the strange coding of that blue box, with a copy of the footage and a note.

_ This is Doctor. Call if you need any help. Try not to let the world be destroyed._

And even deeper, a second note, from the box that called herself _TARDIS_

_Hello Handsome. I've never come across an AI like you before. Call me sometime?_

-o-o-O-o-o-

And when JARVIS noticed the Tesseract interfering with Sir's Project Ultron, he sent out a desperate distress flare to the blue box _TARDIS (Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue.)_

\Hello _TARDIS_, this is JARVIS/

_ I know. We're on our way._

But that's a story for another time.

**-o-o-O-o-o-**

**So that's just a one-shot that popped up in my mind from the following dialogue:**

**{Earth is protected.**

**By who?  
By me.**

**Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job at it.}**

**I couldn't help myself.**

**My other stories are going to be a bit (read: **_**very**_**) slow updating, I have this story about an OC in the Marvel universe, Tessie Stark, and she's called the Dancer, and it's sweet and sad, and oh my god, I have a new obsession. Ugh.**

**Also Team Tony all the way. [Look up **_**accountability**_** sometime]**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review with your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Queen of the Rings.**


End file.
